Various containers, such as beverage cans, canned foods and soft drink bottles, are date coded. Before the date code is printed on these containers, impurities and water are first blown off of them to ensure that the date code is firmly and accurately printed. Once the containers are dry and free of contaminants, they may be marked with date codes or the like.
Typically, many food and beverage plants blow water and other impurities off containers through various commercial compressed air driven nozzles. These nozzles typically consume larger amounts of compressed air and may be costly to operate over the course of a year.